


I Don't Know Tomorrow

by BleuSarcelle, Queerklancing



Series: Mind and Heart [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, Slow Dancing, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: Keith sees it. The happy faces, all smiles and proud looks. “Whatever.”“Maybe you don’t know it, but getting a soulmate is something really special,” the boy says, and Keith can feel his eyes on him. “Not everyone gets one.”“I know,” Keith spits, his voice sharper than he meant to, so he raises his shoulders in defense. “Kids like us never get one.”“Kids like you?”Keith grimaces, letting the question hang in the air between them for a moment.“Unwanted kids.”





	1. By Queerklancing

**Author's Note:**

> Bleu: HELLO HELLO! BLEU AND QUEERKLANCING BACK AT IT AGAIN!! TAY (Thinking 'bout You) just turned one-year-old last Friday so Julia and I were like .... yoo, we should celebrate....with fluff...
> 
> AND HERE WE ARE!! We hope you guys enjoy this quick fic! It felt soooo good and it was so fun to do fluff about the before and after of Thinking 'Bout You. And I loved being able to work with Julia once again on our baby <3
> 
> QK: HELLO AGAIN! :D I can't believe that it's already been a year since we posted our baby!! Back then we already had a few ideas about their childhood and I'm so happy we got to write these version! Again thank you guys SO SO much the response we've gotten and still get to this AU is just incredible! :D I hope you like these two stories as well <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For these short stories we switched POVs and I had a LOT of fun writing about our tiny sad boy Keith! :D I hope you enjoy it! :)

“All of you, calm down! Keith, come here,” Amelia hisses, keeping her voice low, but there’s no way the visitors didn’t notice the ruckus they’re causing.

Keith does as he’s told, stepping forward, one arm slung around his middle. James stays where he is, eyes brimming with tears as he sniffs loudly.

Amelia kneels down between them, her hand securely placed on James’ shoulder as she levels her stern gaze at Keith.

“Keith, I want you to tell me why you hit James.”

“I didn’t hit him!”

Keith’s voice booms through the room and he feels all eyes on him, but he doesn’t care.

“Then how did he get all those bruises?”

Keith glares at James’ arm, the blue and green blemishes blooming on his pale skin.

“I don’t know.”

“Keith, stop lying to me.”

Keith crosses his arms in front of his chest and averts his eyes. Hot tears are burning in the corner of his eyes, and there’s a heavy lump forming in his throat.

He really doesn’t know how the bruises got there. He was playing quietly with his car in the corner of the room when James came to join him. Even after all this time in the orphanage, Keith still feels nervous playing with other kids, so he tends to keep to himself. He wasn’t even looking at James until the boy started screaming and crying, holding up his injured arm. Keith felt just as scared as the other kids when he saw him like that.

“James, can you tell me what happened?” Amelia asks now, her voice soothing.

James hiccups, rubbing his arm over his eyes.

“I was – I was playing and then,” he stops to sniffle. “and then my arm was green and blue.”

Keith looks at him in surprise. He was sure James would blame him for it.

“So, Keith didn’t hit you?”

James sniffs again, furiously shaking his head.

“But if it wasn’t Keith then who-“

Amelia sucks in a sharp breath when she sees it, and Keith stumbles backward in surprise. There, right in front of their eyes, forms another bruise on James’ forearm.

“Oh my goodness!” Amelia gasps, her hand placed in front of her mouth. “It’s a soul link!”

“What?” James asks, looking down at his arm.

“Oh my god!” A laugh bubbles out of Amelia’s mouth as she sits up, grabbing both of James’ hands. “That’s your soul link! It’s your soulmate speaking to you!”

James looks at her, eyes big with confusion.

“Everyone! James just got his soulmate!” Amelia says into the crowded room.

At least he stopped crying, Keith thinks as he takes a step back to let the other kids and visitors who crowd around the still confused boy celebrate him.

As everyone laughs and cheers, Keith can’t help but wonder about those bruises, and what they mean for the person on the other side of the link.

“Oh, a soul link that young? That’s unusual.”

Keith flinches and looks up to the source of the voice. A boy is standing next to him, a few heads taller than him and older too. His hair is black, but there’s a white part at the front of it. Keith furrows his brows. He’s never seen him around, so he must be with one of the visitors.

The boy tilts his head down, smiling gently at Keith who quickly averts his gaze.

“You’re not interested?”

Keith tightens the hold on himself.

“No.”

“Everyone’s so happy though. Look at them!”

Keith sees it. The happy faces, all smiles and proud looks.

“Whatever.”

“Maybe you don’t know it, but getting a soulmate is something really special,” the boy says, and Keith can feel his eyes on him. “Not everyone gets one.”

“I know,” Keith spits, his voice sharper than he meant to, so he raises his shoulders in defense. “Kids like us never get one.”

“Kids like you?”

Keith grimaces, letting the question hang in the air between them for a moment.

“Unwanted kids.”

The boy next to him chuckles, and Keith feels anger burn his insides so quickly, he whips around to glare at him.

“What’s so funny?” he hisses, and this time he wants his voice to sound like venom.

The boy has one finger pressed to his mouth, lips curled in amusement as he looks down at him. “Sorry, it’s just that I don’t think it works like that.”

“Like what?”

“Well, we still don’t know how the Soullinks work. It’s a beautiful, mysterious thing but I know for sure that it doesn’t care where somebody came from. We’re all humans, and you’re not unwanted by the universe.”

Keith is briefly stunned into silence, not only by those words but also by the sheer look of wonder in the eyes of that boy. Then he remembers. Remembers how he was left in this place, cold and alone. Unwanted by his family. What kind of universe lets something like that happen.

“I think the universe is stupid,” Keith says, crossing his arms again, and this time the boy laughs out loud.

“You may think that way right now but trust me. Life unfolds in the weirdest ways and I’m sure one day you’ll be surprised what the universe holds for you.”

Keith eyes the boy again, marvels at the honest and open expression on his face. Keith so desperately wants to believe in those words, believe that the universe holds more for him than this.

“Hey, what’s your name?”

Keith turns in surprise only to find the boy crouched down next to him.

He raises his shoulders, voice hesitant as he speaks: “Keith.”

“Hey, Keith. I’m Shiro,” the boy says, eyes melting into a soft expression. “Would you like to meet my parents? I think they’d love to meet you.”

Keith stares at him with wide eyes, gaze falling to the hand outstretched between them. It’s an invitation. Keith’s heart stumbles in his chest, nervousness spreading in his stomach. His eyes flit up to Shiro’s face, to that gentle smile that pulls at his heart in a strange way.

Keith wants to try. He wants to try and believe that life holds more than this for him, that the universe has a plan. He hesitantly reaches out, putting his hand in Shiro’s. It’s warm and soft. Keith’s hand looks tiny when Shiro gently wraps his fingers around it.

It’s the moment that changes Keith’s life forever.

 

* * *

Keith looks down at the hand in his, sun-kissed fingers easily intertwined with his. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but there’s no way he can stop. Not when he’s the happiest he’s ever been in his life.

“What are you smiling for, huh?” Lance asks.

Keith hums in thought, guiding Lance into another slow spin with the hand that’s resting on his waist.

“I’m just admiring my cute husband,” he says, the grin on his lips spreading even wider when he sees the spark ignited in Lance’s eyes.

“Oh? What a coincidence, I’m doing the same,” Lance answers, making Keith snort as they continue to slow-dance.

“You’re a dork,” Keith whispers, leaning in to press his forehead against Lance’s.

“Yes, but I’m your dork,” Lance answers. “Foreverrrrr,” he adds in a spooky voice that makes Keith laugh out loud. As if that thought could scare him.

Lance looks stunning tonight. Not that he’s not beautiful every single day but seeing him in a white tux is definitely a sight to behold. Keith tightens his hold on Lance’s hand, heart skipping a beat when Lance gently squeezes back. He doesn’t want this dance to end – which is funny because he was so adamant about skipping this tradition. Lance insisted though and Keith is glad they can share this quiet moment, just the two of them – and over one hundred guests staring at them.

Usually, that thought would scare Keith to death, but these people aren’t strangers to him. It’s family. His family, Lance’s family, friends – all of them came together to celebrate their vow, to shower them with love and affection and Keith has never felt more loved than in this moment. Surrounded by everyone important to him.

He swallows thickly, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes. Keith said he wouldn’t cry, but he broke down the moment he saw Lance at the altar.

Lance chuckles quietly, his hand leaving Keith’s shoulder to run a soothing thumb under his eyes. “I thought you said you were done with crying?”

Keith presses his lips together. “I am.”

“Liar,” Lance laughs, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. Keith pulls him closer, wanting to kiss him until the end of time, but he doesn’t get to do that. Because someone is tapping his shoulder.

He furrows his brows, leaning back to look who dares to interrupt them and lets out a heavy sigh when he sees his big brother grinning down at him.

“Lance, would you mind if I stole your husband for one dance?”

Keith looks around, confused to find that the guest already took over the dancefloor. He didn’t even hear the announcement.

“Sure! Go ahead,” Lance says, and Keith panics when his hand slowly slips out of his grip. ”But don’t occupy him for too long,” Lance adds with a wink and then he disappears into the crowd.

Keith’s hand isn’t empty for too long because Shiro easily takes it into his, the other one resting on Keith's waist. So, he’s the one leading. Typical. Keith glares up at his brother, only to find soft eyes and an amused smile.

“I think I never saw you this happy,” Shiro says, easily spinning them around on the dance-floor.

The smile finds its way back to Keith’s face and a laugh tumbles out of his mouth.

“Is that surprising?”

“No,” Shiro laughs. “It’s just – I’m really happy for you, Keith.”

Keith can’t fight the tears that well up in his eyes when he sees the fond look on Shiro’s face, eyes so soft with affection that Keith’s heart aches. He quickly averts his gaze, but Shiro still laughs.

“Oh great, now I made you cry again.”

“I’m not crying!” Keith says, voice wobbly.

“Alright, if you say so,” Shiro laughs, but he holds Keith’s hand a little tighter. He stays quiet for a while, allowing Keith to regain his composure. He’s really turning into a crybaby tonight.

“Hey, Keith, do you remember the day we adopted you?”

“How could I ever forget that day,” Keith says, voice warm with affection.

“Then you also remember the talk we had about fate? About the ‘stupid universe that holds nothing for you’ and how I told you to wait and see?”

Of course, he remembers. He should’ve trusted Shiro from the beginning, but back then he would have never imagined that his life would turn out like this.

“I don’t want to say ‘I told you so’ but … I told you so,” Shiro says, with a grin so big and sly that Keith can’t help but roll his eyes with a snort.

“Alright, you win,” Keith laughs.

“I don’t know,” Shiro hums in though. “I think you’re the real winner here,” he says with a wink and Keith feels the heat rise to his cheeks.

He immediately raises to his tiptoes scanning the room. He doesn’t have to search long though; his eyes are easily drawn to Lance. As if the universe is guiding him.

Lance is talking to his family, laughing loud and gesturing wildly. Warmth blooms in Keith’s chest when Lance turns, eyes falling to Keith’s as if he was just waiting for it. The smile that spreads on Lance’s face is so beautiful, Keith’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Oh for God's sake, go see your husband!” Shiro laughs and spins Keith around.

This time Shiro doesn’t reach out to take Keith’s hand. This time he lets him go.

Keith feels a warm touch at his back, a solid and reassuring pressure that’s guiding him in the right direction. Exactly like Shiro did all these years ago.

Keith smiles as he takes a step forward, eyes set on the love of his life, smiling brightly at him.

This time, Keith won’t hesitate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always PLEASE tell me your thoughts! :D I love ALL your comments, you know that <3 If it's just random keysmashes and scREAMING!  
> Or a lovely emoticon: ( ˘ ³˘)♥  
> Write us an essay, garbled screaming or quote a line or a scene you loved! :D   
> Thank you so much for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleu; onto Lance's pov and some family fluff!! <3

Luis yelled at him, for drawing on his arms during his nap.

Except Lance _didn’t_ and it’s what he’s currently trying to explain to his papa through his frustrated tears.

“He’s just mean and _stupid_ ,” Lance shouts angrily, arms crossed over his chest as he glares at his brother from the other side of the living room where he’s being scolded by their mama. “I didn’t do _anything_.”

“I know, calm down,” his papa says soothingly, rubbing his arms, “your brother was just confused, I know you’re too.”

More than confused, Lance doesn't _understand_ . He wasn’t even _near_ Luis during his nap; he had been on their backyard with Lala playing ball.

And Lance knows he can’t even blame it on either of his siblings, because Luis was with the friends he never lets him play with, Vero was at her dance school and Rachel was with their cousins.

“Do we have ghosts?” the six-years-old asks in a small voice when he comes to realization, biting down his lower lip in worry. He didn’t like ghosts, not after Marco scared him last month.

Stupid Marco.

But he relaxes as soon as his papa laughs softly. “No, no, buddy, no ghosts here,” he reassurances with a fond smile. “Your brother just found his soul link.”

Lance doesn't understand what that means, not until Luis takes him out for ice cream as an apology and his brother gasps in awe in the middle of taking a bite from his scoop.

The six-years-old takes the opportunity to steal ice cream from his brother’s cup while he’s distracted, shoving the spoon into his mouth quickly as he watches his brother carefully.

Luis doesn’t move, not in the slightest. He just stares with his mouth wide open at his forearm, a small smile slowly curving itself on his lips as letters keep appearing on his skin.

“L-i-s-a,” Lance spells slowly, eyebrows furrowed as he pushes himself forward, half of his body laying over the table between them, “Who's Lisa?”

His brother smiles, small and softly, and it’s such an odd look on him for Lance that the six-years-old can only blink surprised when his brother reaches out to ruffle his hair. Lance vaguely notices the forearm near his face is bare unlike the other.

“They’re my soulmate, buddy.”

 

* * *

 

“What’s a soulmate?”

His mama pauses at his words, gently pushing the book she had just read to him back to his upper shelve before she turns and meets his eyes.

Lance stares back at her, already tucked inside his bed like a ‘taquito’ as his mama insists on calling him. He still sneaks one of his arms out of the blankets, though, like a rebel.

His mama hums, tapping her chin as she thinks over her answer before she nods to herself and smiles at him, a playful edge on her eyes. “I thought your papa explained it to you?”

“He did,” Lance says with a pout, “but I don’t get why it’s a big deal. It’s just a person, right?”

“Ah,” his mama says softly, taking a few steps until she’s sitting next to him on the edge of his bed, “yes, sunshine, they are a person but they are special.”

Lance makes a face. “How so?”

“Well, they _complement_ you, so to say,” his mama says carefully, reaching out to smooth his bangs from his forehead.

“ _Compliment_ me?” Lance repeats slowly, looking confused. “Are they gonna tell me I look pretty?”

His mama laughs. “Probably, yes,” she reassurances, “but what I mean is that they will be a part of you, someone who will be by your side and it will feel _right_.”

“Like when you do hotcakes and they are super yummy but then you add chocolate chips and it’s even _more_ yummy?” Lance asks in awe, pushing his way out of his blankets to sit straight and stare at his mama.

His mama blinks surprised before she nods. “Why, yes, it’s...something like that.”

The answer only seems to get him more pumped up. He jumps from his seat, standing now on his bed. “Do I get one? Do I get a soulmate, mama? Are they going to draw on my arm too?”

“Slow down,” his mama says, smiling warmly as she grabs him by the hips and puts him back on the bed. “Yes, sunshine, you get one, most likely, but you probably won’t get a soul link like your brother.”

Lance pauses, tilting his head to the side. “What? Why? Then how will I know how to find them?”

“Every soul link it’s unique, sunshine,” his mama reminds him, poking him on the forehead. “My soul link with your papa was quite unique if I say so myself.”

Lance gasps. “The clock drawing?” he asks, reaching out to grab his mama’s arm, cooing at the sight of the four digits engrave on his mama’s skin.

His mama nods. “Our countdown tattoo, yes,” she says, her thump running through the four frozen zeros on the inside of her wrist before she smiles at her son, “it had a lot of numbers until I found your papa.”

“How was it?” Lance asks curiously, excited for the answer. His mama hesitates, though, lips pursed as she taps her cheek in thought.

“It’s a little difficult to describe the feeling, sunshine,” she says slowly, offering a smile.

Lance is not satisfied with that. “But, mama!”

His mama just laughs quietly, reaching out to hug him tight. “Okay, alright, what I _can_ tell you is that you’ll be incredibly happy once you do,” she says kissing his temple before pulling away and poking his nose, “and that’s the only thing that counts.”

Is it, really?

 

* * *

 

His husband snores loudly and Lance is quick to snatch their son up when the six-years-old reaches out with the intention to shut him up. That won’t do.

“Woah, Woah, buddy,” Lance chuckles, maneuvering the child in his arm and dragging him to his lap securely before kissing the top of his head. “No waking Daddy, he gets grumpy.”

Rey pouts but still settles down on his seat. “But story time, papa. Daddy won’t know if Freddy found his princess.”

Lance laughs quietly, putting the storybook still on his hand on the nightstand next to him as he wrapped his other one around his son’s stomach, holding him close.

Nevermind that both Keith and Lance have been reading him the same bedtime story for the last months, Rey still wants for all them to know the ending every time.

“I’m sure daddy knows that Freddy the Dragon found his princess, sunshine,” Lance reassurances with a playful smile. “You can tell him tomorrow at breakfast, how about that?”

Rey thinks it over, tapping his chin for show before he nods seriously back at the adult, bright green eyes shining with determination. “Okay,” he agrees cheerfully before he picks up, yet again, another storybook from the pile on their bed and holds it towards Lance. “Story?”

Lance really regrets giving him chocolate milk during dinner.

“Sunshine, this is the fourth story,” Lance says slowly, eyes soft as his son tilts his head, not understanding the issue. “You should be sleeping, like Daddy.”

Rey hums, eyes following Lance’s words. Lance looks towards his left too, where Keith sleeps soundly, arms askew from where he had been holding Rey during their last story.

Lance’s smile softens at the sight, a sudden rush of warmth and love spreading through his veins as he watches the love of his life.

Lance takes in his profile, every smoothed edge on his face that he gained from the years passed but still handsome as ever. He takes in every move from his chest after every breath, steady and slow.

He can almost hear his heartbeat, having it memorized from all the times Lance has fallen asleep in that chest while being wrapped in strong arms.

His son catches his attention once again when he shifts on his lap.

“But I’m not sleepy, papa,” Rey mumbles softly, rubbing his right eye stubbornly with his fist.

Lance chuckles warmly at the sight before grunting as he picks the six-years-old up and places him on the bed, keeping him between his husband and him.

He runs his hand through his son’s hair fondly, offering a smile. “Oh? Then why are you rubbing your eye, buddy?” he asks, teasing him lightly but he blinks surprised when his son whines, pouting at the end.

“It’s itchy,” the child mumbles, keeping his left eye open while he shuts his right one close. Lance frowns in concern before he leans down.

“Lemme see?” Lance asks quietly, gently pushing his son’s fist away from his eye. Rey allows him to, pout still on his lips when Lance tells him to blink a few times over.

It takes a few tries but soon enough Rey is able to keep his right eye open long enough for Lance to see the source of his son’s discomfort.

Lance gasps, his own eyes widening in surprise at the hazel color he finds in his son’s eye, completely replacing his once green color. He can only stare in awe, taking in the event slowly for his brain to process before a laugh leaves his lips.

“ _Buddy_ ,” Lance whispers, cheeks already hurting for how big he’s smiling. He wants to laugh at the bewildered look his son sends to him as if he had grown to heads. Understandable. “Buddy, that’s your _soul link._ ”

“My what?” Rey asks, tilting his head to the side in confusion. The Confused Puppy look, something he had picked up from his Daddy for sure.

Lance opens his mouth to answer, to explain all the wonders that come with having a soul link and what it means, but a sudden thought makes him pause.

He raises one single finger, silently telling his son to wait for a second before Lance is picking up one of the smallest pillows and throwing it at his sleeping husband.

_“Keith, wake up!”_

_“Ack!”_

His husband’s glare does _nothing_ to dim his excitement and Lance’s smile only widens when he explains the event over to Keith and his husband’s dark blue eyes widen comically.

“Oh my god,” Keith whispers, quickly looking away from Lance to focus on the child between them, that now is looking at them both weirdly. _“Oh my god.”_

“What?” Rey whines in frustration, crossing his arms at them both as he narrows his eyes. He learned that from his Daddy too, for sure.

That pout, though? That’s on Lance.

Keith laughs, shaking his head in disbelief before he props himself on one elbow and reaches out to cup his son’s head, kissing him on his head.

“It’s okay, buddy, we’re just really happy,” Keith laughs quietly, nuzzling his nose against the child’s hair. “We will explain it to you over some hotcakes, how about it?”

That certainly piques Rey’s interest way more than the soul link itself. Understandable, Lance thinks, since he doesn’t even know what it is.

Rey knows not much about soulmates except for what Keith and Lance have told him; about the stories of two young teens, sharing a part of themselves no else in the world had seen before, sharing warmth and love even miles away through an unbreakable bond.

“Chocolate chips hotcakes?” Rey asks bubbly, looking between them both. Lance shares a laugh with his husband, meeting his gaze for a second.

Lance’s chest clenches pleasantly at the fond look he sees on his husband’s eyes, knowing full well he must be looking the same.

“Chocolate chips hotcakes it is,” Lance says, shooting them both a wink as he pulls the duvet off him and heads towards the door.

He catches from the corner of his eye the moment his husband pick up their child, holding him by the hip as he chats with him and admires the new color in their son’s eyes, his soul link.

Lance only catches a brief part of their conversation and it’s enough to set his veins on fire.

“ - it will make you feel _really_ happy,” Keith says softly, fondness and happiness dripping from his lips, “and that’s what counts.”

It really is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and joining us in this au!! <3 We are beyond happy so many people got to enjoy this as much as we did writing it <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> Here's queerklancing's tumblr, check them out because they are AMAZING: [Queerklancing](https://queerklancing.tumblr.com/)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
